Every Year
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: There are three instances when Canada is late to a G8 meeting and a fourth where he doesn't show up at all. His excuse: the self-proclaimed awesome Prussian that's proving to be more than just a distraction for him. "I-I'm so sorry I'm late again but in my defense...Prussia insisted that he can outdrink me." Simple PruCan one-shot, SLASH!


**Hello guys, gals, and nations and welcome to a new PruCan one-shot! I got the idea for this sometime after watching a 'Fly, Canada-san, Fly' segment in the anime! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then PruCan would've happened already :3**

**I also own nothing you recognize**

**Rated T for language, mild sexual references, and mentions of alcohol**

***Note: G8 meetings are held once a year and, off topic, human names are used once in a while**

* * *

_I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late, oh maple, I'M LATE!_

Canada sped down the hallways as fast as he could, his wheat-blonde hair flying wildly and his long curl bouncing. He zoomed across the conference building's soft carpet, panting loudly yet not once ceasing. He passed by several random people who were wondering where on earth a breeze came from when none of the windows were open.

_Gotta get to the meeting gotta get to the meeting, c'mon legs hurry up!_

With a burst of speed, Canada tore past door after door, hurriedly searching for the right one that held the G8 meeting where, hopefully, the other nations were kind enough to wait for him (assuming they actually remembered him).

Just as the Canadian raced around a corner, he smacked right into someone and, with a startled cry and another's yell, managed to tackle the both of them down. Soon Canada and the other person were groaning with pain.

The blonde rubbed his head and muttered, "Ouch, damn it…" He then perceived that the other individual was doing the same and immediately became embarrassed. "Oh my, I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"_Scheiße_! That hurt like a bitch! Watch it!" Canada softly gasped when he took in the platinum white hair, the thick German accent, and the cranberry-crimson orbs that were narrowed in annoyance—it was Prussia.

At first Canada was at a loss over what to say until the ex-nation looked directly at him. The intensity of the other's gaze spurred him into talking and he flushed. "P-Prussia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! This is my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry!"

The other nation stared at him for a moment, his eyes filled with irritation until they lightened up with confusion and slight surprise. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Canada startled a bit and then looked down at the floor. "I…I don't think so. I mean we see each other at the world meetings sometimes but we haven't talked…"

"Yeah but I can't remember your name…" Prussia's eyes scrunched up in thought, scrutinizing the younger nation and Canada internally sighed. _Oh great, he probably thinks I'm America…_ Suddenly the albino's red eyes widened with recognition. "Oh wait! Now I know—you're Canada, right?!"

The blonde's violet orbs widened with shock as they snapped up to look at him. _He…he actually knows my name? _"U-um yes…"

Prussia brightly beamed and exclaimed, "_Ja_, I remember you! You gave me some kick ass maple syrup that one time! It was the awesomest thing I've ever tasted! I even gave you the 'Awesome Me Honor Award' just because of how great it was! You should consider yourself lucky because I rarely find anyone worthy enough to get such an awesome award!" Prussia's eyes were alight with glee while Canada was trying to wrap his mind around this new development. He was astonished that Prussia actually remembers him, even it was just for his maple syrup. _Okay then…_

"Uh, r-right." Then he cleared his throat and carefully stood up. "Again I'm sorry about running into you. I was in a rush so I wasn't exactly thinking about where I was going-"

"Ah forget about it," Prussia declared as he stood up too. "My awesomeness can handle anything so it's not like I'm hurt or anything. But what's got you in a rush, kid?"

Canada's cheeks burned a bit. _Kid? You're not that older than me. _"Oh well I'm supposed to attend the G8 meeting today and-" He gasped and stiffened. "Maple! The meeting!" And with that, he immediately started speed-walking to his initial destination. _The meeting is still going on and I'm late! Oooh I hope they haven't started already!_

As he hurried along, Prussia unexpectedly caught up to him and began walking by his side, matching his stride. "You're heading to _that_ boring shit?! Why waste your time there?"

"Because I'm part of the G8!" Canada replied, not bothering to look at him or slow his pace.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "I figured as much but why go? If I were you, I'd skip it and go grab a beer."

Canada turned to him, giving him an incredulous gaze. "But that's irresponsible!"

"Kesesesese~ you forget who you're talking to! I'm awesome enough to pull that shit off! Besides, beer is a damn good excuse for anything!"

Canada stared at him quizzically before responding, "O-okay then, whatever you say."

Prussia smirked and inquired out of the blue, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Startled, Canada quickly replied, "W-what? Of course I do! I'm heading to Room Q-46! It's where we always have our meetings!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, amused. "Q-46? That's at the other end of the building." Canada instantly halted in place and unconsciously tensed up, getting Prussia to snicker. "Where the hell are you going?"

"W-what?! I…I'm going…" In his haste, Canada hadn't realized that he was going down the wrong hallway and looking at the doors now, the unfamiliar numbers indicated that Prussia was right. "Damn it! _Merde_! _Bon sang_! Maple!" He immediately turned on his heel and began rushing in the other direction.

Prussia easily caught up again and jogged alongside of him, seeming entertained by the entire thing. "Damn kid you must be out of it! What the hell screwed you over? Were you out drinking last night?"

"N-no! My alarm clock wasn't working this morning so I had to rush through a shower and when I tried to make some coffee the machine wouldn't work so I just left only to be stuck in traffic and I tried to hurry since I was late but I guess I was so much in a hurry that I hadn't noticed that I was going the wrong way!" Canada said that all in one breath and instantly stopped to take another one, practically gasping for it.

Prussia halted next to him and heartily clapped him on the back. "Whoa, kid, chill out! Breathe! We can't have you passing out because the Awesome Me doesn't know CPR!"

Canada didn't bother responding to that as he fully regained his breath and began speed-walking down the hall again with the albino on his tail. "Kesesesese~ say kid, weren't you a colony of France? I heard you speak French a moment ago."

Not slowing, the Canadian nodded and answered, "Yes, he raised me."

"Oh yeah that's right—I remember you as a little tyke hiding behind Franny's legs whenever I visited. You were so cute…still are actually. You remind me of a _vogel_~"

Canada immediately blushed and threw him a quick glance, noticing how the albino was smugly smirking, seeming to enjoy his flushed state. "Eh?! You think I'm…" his blush darkened. "N-never mind, why are you even here? I-I mean no offense but there's really no need to come if Germany's the one attending the meeting."

Prussia snickered as the two stopped in front of an elevator and Canada impatiently began pressing the button. "_Ja_, but it was either come or be stuck at home and coming seemed slightly less boring so I tagged along with West."

"O-okay so why aren't you with him now?"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, allowing the two to step in. As the doors slid shut, Prussia replied, "Because there was no way in hell that I was going to sit there and listen to him jabber on about boring politics and shit so I decided to roam the building instead! Being alone is awesome and who knows, I could've found something hilarious to post on my blog, like two people doing it in a closet! Kesesesese~"

Canada blushed at the thought. "Why would you-" Suddenly the elevator lurched to an abrupt halt, causing the nations to nearly fall if it weren't for Prussia maintaining his balance and instinctively grabbing onto Canada when he almost fell. The lights flickered with uncertainty as the elevator made an unpleasant, cacophonous sound before going stark silent.

Neither moved as they listened and waited for something, anything while Prussia had his arms full of the Canadian, clutching him close. Eventually the blonde shakily spoke up: "Wha-what just h-happened?"

"I think the elevator broke down on us. How lame!"

"What?!" Canada automatically jerked away from Prussia and desperately began pressing the buttons. "Oh maple, _no_! I'm already late for the meeting! I don't have time for this!"

"Jeez kid _that's_ what you're worried about? I would think you'd be more worried about getting out of here! Hell, what if no one notices the elevator and we end up starving to death in here?! Or worse, what if one of us needs to take a piss—where's it going to go?!"

Canada groaned, gave up on the buttons, and massaged his forehead. "Oh what a morning this has turned out to be: first I'm late for the meeting and now I'm stuck here for who knows how long!" He proceeded to slump his head against the cool, silver wall. "Why do I even bother?"

Prussia shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Don't be so gloomy, _vogel_, it could be worse."

"What can be worse than this?"

"Instead of having the Awesome Me trapped with you, you could've been stuck with France or Russia."

Canada shuddered. "G-good point."

"_Ja_, just relax and take a load off. Someone's bound to notice this shitty elevator and get us out of here in no time. I suggest just waiting and holding in your piss until then. In the meantime though," he then opened his jacket and pulled out a bottle that read '_Krombacher Pils_', "want some beer? The Awesome Me is willing to share."

Canada looked to him incredulously and then glanced at the beer. "Why would you bring…oh never mind, yes please. What the hell, eh."

Prussia grinned, opened up the bottle, and passed it to him. "Like I said—beer is a damn good excuse for anything!"

Canada made a small smile as he took a sip of the beer. "Yeah okay, so what's the excuse for this?"

"What more of an excuse do you need when you're trapped in some goddamned elevator?! You gotta admit, getting shit-faced sounds pretty damn good right now!" Canada chuckled and raised the bottle to his lips again. "Although I should warn you that when I'm drunker than drunk, I do some weird shit…I might even try to seize your vital regions!"

Canada spit out the beer in shock, getting Prussia to howl with laughter.

**…**

A good 2 hours later found the G8 members (minus Canada) quarreling amongst themselves. It had started off with Britain remarking that he felt that something was missing and then it went all downhill from there—England and France were soon at each other's throats, Russia was calmly commenting that China ought to be there too (cue demonic, purple aura), America was loudly laughing his ass off when Italy was attempting to wave his white flag in-between the fighting nations only to be somehow dragged into their anime 'brawling cloud', Germany was attempting to fish him out, and Japan was trying to calm everyone down.

A couple of bumps on the head, some crying, and a lot of shouting later, everyone was sitting back in their seats, more or less unscathed. Germany irritably rubbed a hand over his face and grumbled, "Alright I suggest a break for lunch. Maybe afterwards we can actually _start_ the meeting and get back on track. _Dummkopfs_."

America beamed with approval. "Sounds good to me, dude! I don't know about all you losers but I'm heading for McDonald's!"

"What a surprise," Britain sarcastically mumbled. "Very well, let's take a break. Perhaps later we can figure out what's missing."

France flicked his wrist in a nonchalant fashion. "Oh you're just imagining things, _rosbif_. I'm sure you're just being your usual delusional self."

"DELUSIONAL?! HOW DARE YOU, I'LL-"

All of a sudden the doors slammed opened and the nations simultaneously jumped and snapped their heads toward them. In the doorway was an out-of-breath Canada whose cheeks were somewhat flushed and a grinning Prussia who seemed slightly less winded. The G8 members stared in shock at the suddenly appearing albino and…that other guy (who _is_ that?)

"H-hey everyone I'm sorry I'm late but this morning was just dreadful and I went down the wrong hallways and then on top of it all Prussia and I get trapped in the elevator but luckily maintenance managed to rescue us and I swear we rushed here as quickly as possible and I hope we didn't miss anything!"

Everyone stared, unsure of who this was as Canada began breathing heavily to regain his composure. Prussia raised an eyebrow and snickered. "I can't tell if you're tipsy or if you're just always this awkward! Kesesesese~"

That odd laugh got the other nations to refocus and Japan apprehensively answered, "Oh, um, no you haven't missed anything. We were just about to take a break."

Canada breathed in relief. "Well that's good, at least I'm here now."

America beamed and exclaimed, "Sweetness! I'm glad you're here, Mattie! You can totally pay for my lunch!" Canada groaned and made his way over to him, muttering something about not being made of money.

Prussia watched him go before heading over to Germany. "Hey West! Miss me and my awesomeness?!"

The German nation wasn't amused and folded his powerful arms over his broad chest. "_Bruder_, what are you doing back here? I thought you said that you were 'too awesome' to stay."

Prussia smirked and replied, "I _am_ too awesome for this shit, West, but," he turned his gaze back onto Canada, "I think I'll stick around."

Germany raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why?"

Prussia shrugged, his smirk never wavering. "No reason, I just feel like it."

"...Why?"

Canada happened to look his way and he gave him a small smile, which Prussia responded to with a bright grin. "Because I found something worth my awesome time."

**~1 year later~**

Another G8 meeting was set and nearly everyone had arrived exempt one person but no one could quite figure out who so they discussed the matter.

"Okay seriously, who's missing?"

"I believe everyone is here, Asa-kun."

"I don't know…I'm sure that we're missing someone but I can't fathom who."

"Kolkolkol why isn't China sitting with us?" *Insert demonic, purple aura*

"Because he isn't cool enough to stick around! Hahaha!"

"Watch what you say, capitalist pig." *Aura becomes overwhelmingly evil*

"Back at ya, commie! Oh yeah! Be impressed by my Hero's comeback!"

"_Verdammt_! Quiet America there's no need to piss him off!"

"_Oui_, after all _you're_ not the one sitting next to him!" *Shudders*

"Ve~ Germany! Why does Russia have scary purple fire around him?! Is Big Brother France going to catch on fire too?!"

"I bloody well hope so—the wanker deserves it."

"You are terribly cruel, _Angleterre_!"

Conversation was cut short and everyone flinched when the doors unexpectedly slammed opened, revealing an unsteady Canada and Prussia who wore a large grin and whose cranberry-red orbs were slightly unfocused.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm late again," Canada said, faltering a bit. "But in my defense...Prussia insisted that he can outdrink me."

Prussia chuckled and swayed on his feet. "And I did! Hey Francey-pants, Birdie can't hold his drink! I expected better since you raised him!"

The other nations exchanged glances as France inquired, "Birdie?"

"_Ja_ Birdie, you know, Canada." France still looked confused. "Your old colony..." Still nothing. "Ugh, _Canada_...Matthew Freakin' Williams! _Mein vögelchen_! The guy next to me for fuck's sake!"

It took France and the others a moment to perceive the tipsy blonde next to the albino before recognition dawned upon them. "_Mon petit_ Matthieu! You've finally arrived!"

"What's up bro?! Don't tell me you're drunk…'cause that'd be so hilarious!"

Germany groaned and glared at Prussia. "East, why on earth would you drink so early in the morning?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"...Just how much did you two have to drink?"

Prussia considered it before shrugging. "I dunno, Kumajiro lost track!"

"Why are you two even drinking together anyways?" England asked with a frown. "It's not like either of you know each other."

"That's where you're wrong, Eyebrows," Prussia exclaimed as he threw an arm around Canada, getting the younger nation to hiccup. "Birdie and I are cool! We like hanging out and doing awesome things...like having a drinking contest!"

Canada made a rumbling noise and looked somewhat nauseous. "Ugh and now I regret it. That's the last time I let you take me out drinking!"

"Kesesesese~ aw don't be like that, Birdie, you know you had an awesome time!"

"At first but now...if I throw up, it's all your fault!"

"If you do, aim for your _bruder_ or Russia! That'd be fucking hilarious!"

While Prussia was chuckling and Canada was groaning, everyone else decided to let it be. Germany let out an exasperated sigh and grumbled, "Just let him sit down, _bruder_, we're already behind as it is. I don't care if you stick around just _be quiet_."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Fine." Then he looked around and frowned. "But there are only 8 chairs! Where is the Awesome Me going to sit?!"

"I don't care—just remain standing."

"But the great Gilbert Beilschmidt should never be reduced to standing!"

"Well I'm not giving up my seat and no one else here will…and also this guy…uh…"

"Canada," Matthew slurred.

"Right, Canada needs to sit down because you poisoned him with your idiocy!"

"You're such a douche, West," Prussia grouched and folded his arms over his chest before something occurred to him and he happily beamed. "Wait, I got it! Let's share a chair, Birdie!"

Canada looked to him quizzically. "How?"

"Like this~" Then he sat down in Canada's chair and pulled the blonde to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "There—now we can both sit down~" Canada was initially startled but merely accepted the arrangements with a shrug.

"Hey whoa," America immediately protested, looking angrily at the albino. "What makes you think I'm going to let this happen, freak?!"

Prussia glared at him. "Let what happen, fat ass?!"

"_This_!" America furiously gestured to the albino's 'seating' position. "There's no way I'm going to let you cuddle my brother like that! Get off!"

"I'm not cuddling Birdie we're just sharing a chair!" Then a mischievous gleam entered his cranberry orbs as he squeezed Canada closer and nuzzled his hair, getting the other to blush. "Okay _now_ I'm cuddling Birdie! Whatcha gonna do about it, _arschloch_?!"

"Hell no! I'm gonna kick your ass like the hero I am!"

"Ohonhon~ maybe you should leave them be, _Amérique_! I am certainly enjoying this little spectacle~"

"You would, cheesy monkey!"

"Oh don't be jealous, love, just because no one would dare cuddle you with your bland clothes and your ghastly eyebrows~"

"Zip it, Pepé Le Pew! No one asked you!"

"Kolkolkol, perhaps someone would like to cuddle with Mother Russia, _da_?"

"Hey Germany! Do you want to cuddle, ve~?"

"Wh-what?! _Nein_!"

"Okay! Japan! Want to cuddle?!"

"Eto, no thank you, Italy-kun."

"Dudes! Why the hell are we all talking about cuddling?!"

Soon enough the G8 meeting was in chaos as everyone began arguing amongst the confusion. Canada and Prussia watched them as they did, one weary and disbelieving and the other highly amused and mentally making bets on who was going survive or not. Canada then looked to Prussia. "This is your fault, you know."

The albino's eyes were bright with mirth, seeming proud of himself. "_Ja_, I know—awesome, right?!"

Canada sighed and leaned back into him, getting comfortable. "Did you really have to rile up America?"

"Kesesesese~ hell yeah I did! So fucking worth it!" Then he buried his head into the other's hair and hummed. "You're so warm, _vögelchen_~"

"And you're drunk."

"Not nearly as you. Shit, how did you even drive us here?!"

"We took a cab, Gil."

"...Oh right."

"Drunken hoser."

"What! At least I can hold my drink better than you, Matt!"

"E-eh, whatever..."

"So after these _dummkopfs_ settle WWIII, you want a rematch?"

He didn't get respond and he looked to see that Canada had passed out and was quietly snoring. Prussia softened and lightly chuckled, adjusting the blonde so that he was comfortable on his lap. "_Schlaf gut, mein kleiner_ _vögelchen_~"

**~1 year later~**

Another G8 meeting was held the next year except rather than it being in the morning, it occurred in the evening. For some of the nations, it was nuisance since they'd rather be at home having dinner (such as America) or sleeping (such as Italy). In fact, everything was relatively calm for once because of the overall lethargic mood.

However, America was as enthusiastic as ever and started up the meeting by announcing his good news: he had brought his own dinner which consisted of a mountain's worth of hamburgers, twice as many fries, and a couple dozen extra-large soft drinks. Then he began talking about the environment…or so everyone gathered.

America energetically and repeatedly pounded his fist against the table as he inhaled burger after burger, speaking in-between the munching. "*_Chomp, chomp_* we should totally *_nom, nom_* save the trees *_crunch, crunch_* Lorax dude *_munch, munch_* nuclear waste *_chew, chew_* freaky radiated mutants *_NOM, NOM_* and I have the best ideas since I'm the hero!"

"For God's sake I can't understand a word you're saying, git!"

"_Ja_ put down those damn burgers!"

"Alright I know my totally kick ass presence might be overwhelming as it is so I'll put down these burgers so _you_ can concentrate!"

Once he actually did, America picked up one of his drinks and began loudly drinking it. "*_Slurp_* Trees…*_slurp_* smog…*_slurp_* giant ass robot…*_slurp_* hot Asian chicks…*_weird vacuum noise_*" He put down the drink. "And _I_ will be the hero!"

"Oh shut up, wanker!"

"You will be sharing those burgers, _da_? I am famished enough to stomach that greasy dead cow."

"Bring your own food, commie!"

"Ve~! Dead cow?!"

"_Hai_ Italy-kun, America-kun's food is made from dead cows…much like the beef in the meatballs you had for lunch."

"Waaagh! I ate a dead cow!"

"Haha! You sure did, dude! But it's good eating, right?!"

"If you would like 'good eating' as you Americans call it, then might I recommend my country's finest dish, _beef bourguignon_—it will surely have you falling in love~"

"No one wants your froggy food!"

"At least my food is desired and, well, edible~"

Seconds later an all-out brawl occurred between Britain and France (no surprise) and while America and Russia settled for watching them and making bets on who will win (America was all for the 'limey bastard' and Russia had his money set on both of them dying *kolkolkol*), Germany and Japan were working to calm down a hysterical, distraught Italy.

Suddenly the disorder was promptly halted when the entrance doors abruptly opened with a loud bang. Standing in the doorway was a smartly dressed Canada wearing a cream-colored shirt and maroon tie tucked in a light brown sweater vest, matching shoes, a pair of dark brown pants, and a clashing ebony jacket that didn't go with the outfit and a well-groomed Prussia who wore a red, short-sleeved collared shirt, a loose-fitting purple tie, and black slacks with matching shoes.

As Canada hurriedly took in rapid breaths, indicating that he had been running, Prussia smirked and announced, "Oi Birdie and I are here! What did we miss?!"

Germany was the first to react, appearing irritated. "Prussia! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you had plans!"

"I did and now I'm here! Aren't you happy to see me and my radiating awesomeness?!"

"Not even remotely," Britain spoke up in annoyance. "What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

Prussia chose to ignore the first question and grinned. "Dressed like what? A sexy man-beast?" Britain bristled, obviously unimpressed. "Hey whoa, chill Eyebrows. Aren't you _supposed_ to come in dressed up all snazzy and shit for these meetings?"

"Yes, _we're_ supposed to and _he's_ supposed to," England irritably gestured to the other nations and then to Canada who was still trying to regain his breathing, "but not you! You're not even supposed to be here!"

Prussia narrowed his eyes in offense but before he could retort, France loudly gasped and overdramatically stood up. "Matthieu! _Mon fils_, what are you wearing?!"

Canada was startled and blushed with embarrassment. "E-eh?"

"_Mon cher_, you cannot wear that vest with that jacket! That gorgeous earthy brown does not match with that luxurious midnight black! This will not do, it is a crime against proper fashion! Take off that jacket at once…and the rest of your clothes while you're at it, ohonhon~" France received a smack over the head from both Britain and America as well as a dirty glare from Prussia.

"It would appear that Comrade Matvey's jacket matches Prussia's outfit more, _da_?" Russia's speculation caused everyone to turn and look at the two nations' clothing, realizing that he was right.

Prussia subtly stiffened while Canada blushed and nervously rubbed his arm. "I…I was cold and Gil offered…"

Everyone gave them funny looks until Prussia loudly exclaimed, "_J-Ja_ I know I'm awesome like that! So let's get this meeting out of the way! Now what the hell were you all talking about?!" Then he noticed America's pile of junk food and wrinkled his nose. "Eww what the fuck is that?!"

"They're hamburgers! Don't go dissing on my food!"

"Holy _scheiße_! I think it fucking moved!"

"Ve~! It did?!"

"_Nein_ Italy, it didn't."

"Eto, excuse me Germany-san but I think it did…"

"Perhaps I can get it to stop with my pipe?" *Raises said weapon* "I do enjoy bashing things over and over again until they stop moving~"

"H-hey back off commie…_and why the hell are you looking at me when you say that_?!"

Soon enough chaos broke out again as America attempted to defend his burgers while everyone else opted to toss them out. Prussia and Canada regarded it all without much surprise as the albino nonchalantly took a seat, absent-mindedly took the blonde in his arms, and deposited him on his lap, wrapping his strapping arms around him like if it were an everyday occurrence.

Canada blushed and stuttered, "G-Gilbert!"

"What? There are no other chairs around and I sure as hell am not standing up or sitting on the unawesome floor."

Canada didn't bother putting up much of a fight as he sighed in resignation. "Oh fine." Then his gaze shifted from the other nations to the jacket he was wearing and his blush softened. "That-that was a c-close one, eh."

"_Ja_ no kidding." Prussia paused, watching the mayhem before asking, "Why couldn't you just ditch this shit?! We were having an awesome time!"

"I know but I'm required to come." Then once he was sure no one was listening, Canada muttered, "And I _told_ you that we should've made plans on another day!"

Prussia chuckled and squeezed the blonde closer. "The Awesome Me figured that we had enough time to eat, grab some drinks, make out, and get here with plenty of time to spare! It's not my fault that you got distracted by my awesomeness!"

"Right because that's _exactly_ what happened," Canada dryly remarked.

"You're damn right, _vögelchen_! But I can't blame you—my awesomeness can be pretty damn distracting! Sometimes I lose track of time just by checking myself out in the mirror!"

"…I'm actually not surprised by that."

"Kesesesese~ you shouldn't be! I'm a sexy beast!" Then he nuzzled the blonde's hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "And so are you, Birdie. You look damn good in my jacket~"

Canada blushed profusely. "G-Gil n-not now! The-the others might see…"

"Don't give a shit…" Prussia mumbled as he pressed another kiss onto the Canadian's ravishing neck, managing to get away with it since the blonde's hair was practically hiding him—he was even gutsy enough to sneak a kiss onto Canada's jaw.

Meanwhile the Canadian was turning redder by the second and resolved to get even: once he was sure that everyone else was occupied, Canada quickly turned around to give Prussia an electrifying kiss on the lips before he swung back around, pretending nothing happened.

Prussia was caught off guard, his cheeks lightly flushed, but then he smirked. "Oooooh it's _on_ now~"

Eventually things calmed down and the meeting convened (and yes, America somehow managed to protect his burgers though Russia was able to smash a few). And yet throughout, no one could figure out why Canada was constantly blushing or why he kept making small noises of pleasure or why Prussia seemed to always have his head buried in the nape of the other's neck (_what? Birdie smells good_) or why he kept pulling on the other's curl (_what? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it too_~).

Nevertheless, no one really delved into it—after all, this _was_ Prussia they were dealing with. As long as he was quiet and not ranting about beer or his awesomeness, they could care less what he did to…whoever that blonde guy was.

**~1 year later~**

"Alright now I'm _positive_ someone is missing…" England said the moment the next G8 meeting began.

"Are you sure, dude? You're usually wrong."

"Shut it you bloody idiot! I'm being serious!"

"_Nein_, I do not think anyone is missing—everyone seems present and accounted for."

"_Sì_! I am here!"

"_Hai_, as am I."

"Ohonhon~ you all know _I_ am here because the room wouldn't be nearly as gorgeous~"

"I am here as well, comrades~"

"What up, what up my bitches! America the hero is here!"

"See Britain, like I said—everyone is present and accounted for."

"No, no I _know_ someone is missing but I can't figure out who…"

The room was struck with thoughtful silence until France's blue eyes suddenly brightened and he excitedly stood up. "Wait, I have it! I know!" The other nations looked to him in expectation… "It's Prussia! We're missing Prussia!"

Understanding sparked within each country as everyone nodded. "Ah, of course," Japan thoughtfully commented, "he has attended these past couple of meetings…I've grown accustomed to him barging in."

"Where is he, anyways?" America inquired.

Everyone looked to Germany who evenly answered, "I don't know—he didn't come home last night. I assume that he's probably passed out somewhere drunk or spending the night in jail. Either way, I'm sure I'll hear from him later."

England shrugged. "Whatever just as long as we're not missing anyone."

"Yup that was it, that's who's missing," America declared proudly like if _he_ had figured it out. Everyone agreed and then carried on the meeting, relieved that the mystery was solved.

**…**

The golden beam of the late morning sun glimmered past the window shutters and shined upon a certain albino that was lying in bed with a sleeping Canadian on his naked body, a warm blanket covering them both around the waist. Canada slept peacefully, his blonde head resting comfortably over his partner's broad bare chest that held a beating heart that lulled him into slumber. Prussia watched him with a fond, soft expression as he held him close with one arm draped around the Canadian's waist and trailing his hand down a lithe bare back while the other was gently running his fingers through wheat-blonde locks.

"_Vögelchen_…_vögelchen_…_mein schönes, wunderbare, außerordentlich vögelchen_." He felt their hearts beating right in time though he could've sworn that his was racing with pure, uncontained happiness. Last night was amazing, it always is, but the best part was waking up to see that perfect, sleeping face, knowing that he would be able to wake up to that face every day for as long as the two were interlinked by fate.

It was an awesome feeling, an amazing truth, a phenomenal, beautiful dream that continued even after waking up.

If he had been experiencing this sentiment three years ago, he would've laughed at how ridiculous the idea was; two years ago he would've declared that he was too cool for such 'pansy' thoughts; a year ago he would've shrugged it off—but now…now it was different. Now he had Matthew to share that sentiment with and because of him, it was something worth having.

Unable to resist, Prussia pressed a soft kiss onto Canada's forehead, then one on his nose, then another on his lips, and then a couple more on his cheeks, eyes, hair, anywhere accessible. _Vögelchen_…_vögelchen…vögelchen…Birdie…Matthew…Canada…vögelchen…vögelchen…_

Canada seemed to sense him because he wrinkled his nose and briefly squeezed his shut eyes tighter before gently fluttering them open, revealing a pair of sleepy albeit undeniably enchanting twilight orbs. The blonde smiled and made a light, quiet yawn before whispering, "Good morning, Gil."

Prussia grinned and tenderly pecked his lover on the lips. "_Guten morgen_, Mattie~ Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you—go back to sleep."

Canada sleepily gave another yawn, a sound that Prussia found utterly adorable, and then snuggled closer to the albino. "M'kay." He rested his head into the crook of the other's neck and shut his eyes. Prussia responded by holding him even closer, pressing a kiss into his soft hair.

It was peacefully silent for a moment until Canada mumbled out of the blue, "What time is it?"

Prussia hesitated before reluctantly admitting, "It's past 10."

Canada hummed and, to Prussia's relief, didn't move from his spot. "Hmmm, I'm late for the G8 meeting…oh who cares, no one will notice if I skip out anyways…"

Prussia gently chuckled and rubbed soothing circles into the other's warm bare back. "Forget those losers—_I_ notice you, Birdie, and that's a damn good compliment since it's the Awesome Me we're talking about."

Canada hummed again and began drifting off. "_Oui_, it is." Within seconds he was asleep again and Prussia soon followed after, both of them sound asleep in each other's arms.

Neither could think of anywhere else they wanted to be and they liked it that way—where they were now was just perfect.

The End

* * *

**I like the idea of the nations being none-the-wiser to Canada and Prussia's relationship ;)**

**Well that's all I got so thanks for reading this! Hasta la pasta~**

**Translations:**

**French**

**_Merde_!-Shit! **

**_Bon sang_!-Damn it!**

**_Mon petit/fils/cher_-My little/son/dear**

**German/Prussian**

**_Scheiße!_-shit!**

**_Ja_-yes/yeah**

**_vogel/vögelchen_-bird/birdie**

**_Dummkopfs_-idiots/fools**

**_Bruder_-brother**

**_Verdammt_!-Damn it!**

**_arschloch_-asshole**

**_Nein_-no**

**___Schlaf gut, mein kleiner_ vögelchen-Sleep tight, my little Birdie**

**_Mein schönes, wunderbare, außerordentlich vögelchen-_My beautiful, wonderful, extraordinary birdie**

**_Guten morgen_-Good morning**

**~Hopefully I got this right~**


End file.
